


Until Morning

by Mohji Kudou (Ryuutchi)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Lime, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Mohji%20Kudou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before long, Youji will turn up and tell me I'm crazy, staying up this late for nothing. But it's not nothing - is it ever nothing?</p><p>And right on cue, the door opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss Kreuz fic circa 1999. Don't blame me, it was a different time then.

I'm tired. Typing up last night's mission reports, homeowrk, and then - nothing in particular. I'm alone, and I like it that way, for now.

Before long, Youji will turn up and tell me I'm crazy, staying up this late for nothing. But it's not nothing - is it ever nothing?

And right on cue, the door opens.

Cologne.

This has happened before.

"Welcome home, Youji," and of course, I smile up at him.

He ruffled my hair - something he'd never do outside of this room. This room was special. "Thanks a lot, Omittchi."

I glared at him, but my heart wasn't in it. I adore the nickname. Just between us. "No Problem, Yotan! You know that!"

He was smiling at me. "So, what are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting," I said softly, arching an eyebrow, knowing that he left 'kiddo' off the end of the question.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Godot," I said dryly, before the smile returned to my face. "You know very well who I was waiting for!"

"Me?"

"Of course!" I smile again, and know that Youji is leaning over. I don't have to bother looking.

He kissed my cheek. Like I said - this room is special.

"Good night, Youji."

"Sweet dreams, Omi."

I feel a real smile blossom on my face. Youji pulled me to my feet, and into a warm hug. I let him stroke my hair, and I put my arms around him, wrinkling his suitcoat.

Clinging.

Youji is a strange man, and I don't understand him. But he needs this and I don't mind his hands on me, or his lips on my face. (Sometimes I wonder why he goes out so much - he cries in his room when he gets home.) And soon his skin is against mine, and we're both breathing heavily.

He didn't do anything with the girl - I can tell that he was waiting for me. And I know that I'm the reason he doesn't taste like stale smoke, as well.

My bed. Always, on my bed.

I let him nibble and lick and kiss all he wants - I like the feel of his hair and breath against my skin. It makes me shiver. And then we switch. 

A strange development, to say the least. I was terrified, the first time we'd ever done this. And he's trembling beneath me, soft groans barely reaching my ears.

Of course, we're prepared, but there was a brief pause in our 'activities', whilst lubricant was distributed and the condom rolled on. Youji's purrings filled the room. I was quiet, though, the most noise I allowed myself to make was a soft, breathy moan, for fear of waking our 'comrades'.

With a soft 'nngh!', he spilled over my hand and onto my sheets. A moment later, I followed in suit, and came inside of him.

We lay there for a while, just looking at each other.

Youji is sentimental. He was probably memorizing the curves of my face, while I - as I always do, after these 'lovemaking' sessions - tried to look inside of him, to see why he wanted THIS from ME.

I brushed his hair away from his eyes, and smiled. He left then, down the hall, into his room.

Not even a good night kiss.

I wonder if he'll ever stay until morning.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All the Good Things (The Morning Will Come Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574831) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings)




End file.
